Heart On Ice
by dollygirl123
Summary: What to do when your ex-boyfriends new girlfriend makes your life miserable, your friends are not there for you and your family drives you crazy? The only answer is to run away... R
1. Ch 1 The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club or anything just Mandy!

Pairings: Sam/Chris/Mandy and Cathy/Danny (the usual)

So I was thinking doing a better and harder story and then it hit me! Okay so please review and tell your opinion because I really want to know what do you think :D Thank you everyone. This story is for all of you MBC fans and enjoy reading it!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 – The new girl

'' Oh man I'm so late'' said Sam to her self running down the street. She was late to school because she slept in and missed the buss. Sam was a 14 year old girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She had three best friends: an optimistic girl from planet Rhapsodia named Cathy, a browned hair boy who calls him self ''The Danny'' named Danny and her last friend and boyfriend Chris. That day when Chris admitted his love to Sam it was the best day for her.

_Flashback_

_It was new years eve and Chris and Sam were watching the fireworks. They didn't know where Cathy and Danny were but it didn't matter. __The point was they were alone.__ Chris took out a little box and gave it to Sam she looked at it and then turned at Chris_

_'' What is it?'' she asked _

_'' It's a present for you'' he said and smilled '' Open it''. When Sam opened it she saw a cute heart shape locket. Sam was speechless_

_'' Chris I don't know what to say... It's so beautiful'' she said. Chris looked at Sam and she did the same. Chris took a deep breathe_

_'' Look Sam'' he started to say '' I didn't want to tell you but... I really like you...more than a friend... I guess I... love you'' Sam couldn't believe her ears. She thought that she was dreaming but it wasn't a dream_

_'' Sam I will understand if you don't fell the same for me but...'' he didn't finish his sentence because a couple of soft lips covered his. They were Sam's lips. It was a magical night for both of them..._

_End Flashback_

So that's how Sam and Chris became a couple. Now Sam is always wearing that locket and it's wery special to her. Danny and Cathy are a couple too. They became a couple when Danny saved Cathy from an evil alien who tried to take Cathy away. Okay back to Sam. She was running to Mr. Fusster's class then bumped into something

'' Oh I'm so sorry'' said Sam getting up

'' It's okay besides it's my fault I was in your way'' said the girl. She had long red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and dark blue jeans '' I'm Mandy nice too meet you''

'' Oh you're the new girl'' said Sam '' I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam nice to meet you too''

'' SAM'' someone shouted. It was Chris. He was late for class too.

'' Chris slow down or you will collapse'' said Sam when Chris ran to them. Mandy giggled.

'' Oh Chris this is Mandy and Mandy this is my boyfriend Chris'' said Sam

'' It's nice too meet you Mandy but Sam we're so late for class'' said Chris catching his breathe

'' Oh yeah I forgot'' said Sam '' See you later Mandy'' then Sam and Chris ran away. Mandy just stood there then waived

'' It was nice meeting you too Chris'' she whispered to her self then closed her locker and went into the class room.

_After class_

Sam and Cathy were walking to they're lockers

'' So Cathy'' said Sam '' Can you help me with astronomy I have to write a report about it and it's do tomorrow''

'' Sure Sam I'd love to'' said Cathy and smiled when they reached they lockers Chris and Danny were already here. Chris ran to Sam and smiled

'' Sam I've heard you have to write an astronomy report I would gladly help you'' he said

'' Um thanks Chris but sorry I've just asked Cathy'' said Sam

'' Oh we could go to the mall if you want then'' said Chris

'' Maybe another time'' she said and smiled

'' Well than...''

'' Dude give her some space'' said Danny and Cathy giggled. Then Mandy walked to them

'' Hi Sam'' she said then turned to Chris and smiled '' Hi Chris''

'' Hey'' said Chris and smiled. Sam rolled her eyes

'' So can anyone show me where the school library is? I have to do a report on astronomy'' said Mandy

'' Do you need some help with your report? Because I could help you'' asked Chris. Sam's jaw opened. She couldn't believe that Chris barely knows Mandy and now he offers his help with the report.

'' Oh that would be great'' said Mandy then she and Chris walked away. Sam turned around and started to walk away. Danny and Cathy ran to her

'' So Sam let's go to the clubhouse I will help you with your report'' said Cathy smiling

'' Thanks Cath'' said Sam and smiled '' Let's go then!''

_At the clubhouse_

Sam and Cathy were working on the report and Danny was playing his computer game. Then Chris walked in. He was happy almost to happy

'' So'' said Sam '' How did the report go with Mandy?''

'' It was great she's really smart'' said Chris with a huge grin on his face

'' Oh... that's... um... great'' said Sam then turned her head to the report _Am I jealous? No... It can't be _Sam thought then she looked at her watch. It was 5 o'clock.

'' Guys I have to go home'' she said '' Thanks Cathy for your help I will finish it my self''

'' Hey no problem'' said Cathy

'' I will walk you home'' said Chris

'' No it's okay you can stay here'' said Sam and walked to the door

'' No I will walk you'' he said then went to Sam. _Great..._ thought Sam. When they were walking to Sam's house Chris's was talking how great, awesome and funny Mandy is. Sam had enough. When they reached Sam's house she sighed and turned at Chris

'' Look Chris'' she said and looked at the ground '' I think I have to be alone for a while...''

'' It's okay Sam when you get home you can be alone for as much as you want'' he said and smiled

'' No Chris I mean I want to be alone for a while... without a boyfriend'' she said sadly

'' Oh...'' said Chris '' I understand you... we can be just friends then...'' then he walked away. Then Sam walked into her home and ran upstairs into her room. She closed the door and putted her backpack. Then she jumped into her bed and covered her face with a pillow. After couple of minutes she looked through the window. It was raining. _My day can't get any worse _she thought.

*********************************************************************************************************************

_The next day_

Sam woke up early. She brushed her teeth, putted up some clothes, brushed her hair and ran down stairs. Then she ate her breakfast and went to school. When Sam arrived to school she saw Chris. He was talking to Mandy. Sam ignore it and walked to her locker. There was Danny and Cathy.

'' Hey guys'' said Sam and gave a week smile

'' Hi Sam'' said Cathy '' Look you can stop pretending we know that you and Chris broke up''

'' Yeah'' said Danny '' He told us this morning'' then Chris and Mandy walked to them

'' Hey guys'' he said then turned to Sam '' Um... hi Sam''. Sam just nodded

'' Okay Mandy so see you after school'' said Chris to Mandy

'' Sure Chris bye'' she said then ran off. Danny and Cathy turned at each other then turned at Chris

'' What was that all about?'' asked Danny

'' We're going to the science fair after school'' said Chris '' Is something wrong?''

'' Oh nothing...'' said Cathy '' We just thought that you guys are going on a date or something...''. Those words hit Sam like a knife through her stomach

'' What?'' said Chris '' No we're just good friends that's all''

'' Yeah right...'' said Danny

'' Okay I have to go'' said Chris and walked away.

'' You know what guys'' said Sam '' I'm beginning to think that Mandy is getting more and more closer to Chris''

'' Well I think that you're jealous Sam'' said Danny teasing her

'' What? Now I'm not'' said Sam and blushed '' Mandy just looks suspicious to me''

'' Sure suspicious'' said Danny then he and Cathy started to chuckle

'' I'm serious guys'' said Sam '' Think about it maybe she's an alien and trying to get closer to Chris then she will get us all and then the MBC is finished!''

'' I don't think so'' said Cathy '' I think that she's just a friendly new girl who's trying to make some friends just like me when I came to earth''

'' Yeah I think so too'' said Danny

'' Well think what you want guys but I don't trust her and I'm going to spy on them today at the science fair'' said Sam then closed her locker and went into the classroom.

*********************************************************************************************************************

What do you think? Please review! Thanks ;D


	2. Ch 2 Don't spy on us

*****Heart On Ice*****

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club or Kenny G ft. Yolanda Adams - I believe I can fly just Mandy!!!

Second chapter! Please read and enjoy!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 – Don't spy on us

When the school ended Chris and Mandy left to the science fair. Sam was following them all the way. She hid by the bushes so they didn't see her. When they arrived to the science fair Chris and Mandy looked at all the projects that were made. Sam was bored. She wasn't interested in any of those things. After half an our Sam's V-com beeped. It was Cathy and Danny

'' Hi Sam'' said Cathy '' So how's it going is Mandy an alien?''

'' Well I don't know yet'' said Sam scratching her head '' But I think I'm really close''

'' Look Sam don't you think that your overreacting just a little?'' asked Danny

'' No way'' said Sam '' I know what I'm doing'' then she closed her V-com and looked at Mandy and Chris. They were talking and giggling. Sam got all red from anger. Now she new that she was absolutely jealous. Suddenly music started to play.

**I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door****I believe I can fly**

**I believe I can fly**

**I believe I can fly**

'' So'' said Chris to Mandy '' Do you want... you know... to dance with me?''

'' Sure I would love to dance with you'' said Mandy and then she and Chris started to dance. Sam looked at them. They were hurting her badly. She felt that any minute she will start to cry _Come on Sam you have to be strong _she thought and it helped. Then she saw that Mandy started to glow

'' No way...'' said Sam in a shock to her self '' She's really an alien and I was right'' then Sam started go but stumbled on a stick and fell on the ground. Her locket that Chris gave to her fell on the ground as well

'' Ow!'' she cried then Chris and Mandy saw her

'' Sam?'' said Chris and Sam looked at him _Oh God _she thought '' What are you doing here?''

'' Um... I was... em... just crossing by'' she said then Mandy saw her locket on the ground. She went to it and picked it up

'' Sam is this yours?'' she asked and showed the locket

'' Oh yes thanks'' said Sam then took it '' Chris gave it to me and it's really precious to me''

'' Anyway'' said Chris changing the subject '' We should go home Mandy it's getting pretty late''

'' Yeah'' said Mandy then she and Chris started to walk away

'' Wait Chris!'' said Sam and they turned at her

'' Yeah Sam what is it?'' he asked. Sam took a deep breathe

'' You're never going to believe this but... well... Mandy is an alien I saw when you were dancing she was glowing'' she said. Both Mandy and Chris were looking at her with their eyes widen then Mandy started to laugh

'' It was just a spotlight'' she said laughing '' You really should be more serious Sam! I mean an alien oh please''

'' But...'' said Sam then looked at the ground '' I thought that...never mind...'' then she started to walk away. _I'm so stupid_ she thought

'' SAM!'' someone shouted she turned around and saw... Chris! He ran to her

'' Sam look I know that...''

'' It's okay Chris'' she cut him off '' I know... I was so embarrassed and I'm really sorry for my behavior''

'' Yeah I think that you were just... jealous'' he said

'' Maybe...'' she said and sighed

'' Look Sam I have to go back to Mandy anything you want to say to me?'' he said. Sam widen her eyes but then turned around and looked at the sky

'' No Chris you can go'' she said

'' Oh...okay then see you tomorrow Sam'' he said then ran off. Sam was standing on the street and it started to rain but she didn't go anywhere. She felt so lonely and miserable...

**********************************************************************************************************************

Please review everyone! :D


	3. Ch 3 Tears and Sam's goodbye

*Heart On Ice*

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club just Mandy!!!

Thank you for your reviews guys! It's really awesome and thanks... again. So enjoy the third chapter!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3 - Tears and Sam's goodbye

It's been two weeks since Chris met Mandy. They became really close friends and after a week Chris asked her if she wants to be his girlfriend. She was so excited then they started dating and they were so happy. And what about Sam? She wasn't happy at all. Cathy and Danny spend so much time together that they forgot all about Sam and they only meet if there is an evil alien trying to destroy Single Town. Sam felt so lonely and forgotten.

When Sam got home from school her dad was standing with a piece of paper in his hands. Sam looked confused. Then her dad sighed

'' Sam'' he started '' I've just got your report card and I must say I'm not impressed''

'' What do you mean?'' she asked

'' I mean this'' he said in a serious tone '' You've got a D from science, C from geography, D- from biology what's going on Sam? You've always been an A student''

'' I know it's just because Chris always helped me with my studies and now...''

'' Look Sam stop thinking about boys and thing about your grades'' he said

'' But I'm not thinking about boys I've been working really hard and...''

'' Oh really? So were have you been yesterday when you told me you're going to Cathy's and when I called Mr. Smith he said that you went out with her Danny and Chris''

'' Well... we...were... um...in the... library '' she said chocking _I can't tell my dad about the MBC business_ she thought

'' Sam I'm tired about you lying all the time'' he said

'' BUT I'M NOT I...''

'' STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT AND GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW'' shouted Sam's dad then Sam ran to her room and slammed the door. She was really angry...

**********************************************************************************************************************

_The next day_

Sam was going to school. When she got there she saw Mandy and Chris talking to each other. Sam walked to them

'' Hi Chris'' she said and smiled '' What's up?''

'' Oh hi Sam'' he said '' Nothing much what's up with you?''

'' Oh nothing'' she said and sighed '' Look Chris do you wanna go to movies after school or somewhere else that you want I really missed you''

'' Sorry he's already have plans'' said Mandy and gave Sam an angry look '' Let's go Chris I want you to help me with my science project''

'' Um... okay see you later Sam'' he said then he and Mandy walked away. Sam looked at the ground and when she raised her eyes she saw Cathy and Danny walking to class. Sam ran to them

'' Hey guys'' she said

'' Oh hi Sam'' said Cathy and smiled

'' Hey'' said Danny

'' So do you wanna do something after school I'm free today'' she said

'' Sorry Sam'' said Cathy '' But me and Danny are going out today''

'' Really?'' asked Sam with a disappointment on her face

'' Yeah really, sorry maybe some other time'' said Danny then the bell rang and they went into Mr. Fusster's the class.

_With Chris and Mandy_

Chris was sitting by the desk and he was so bored listening to Mr. Fusster and his none existent of aliens.

'' Psst'' someone whispered. Chris looked around and saw Mandy with a piece of paper in her hands. He quickly took the paper why Mr. Fusster wasn't looking then opened it and saw some words written on them _` Look Chris I wanna ask you to stop talking to Sam' _Chris blinked some times and red it again. Then he took his pen, wrote something on it and gave it to Mandy. She opened it and red _` What?! Why?!' _she wrote and gave it to Chris _` Because I feel uncomfortable when you talk to her. It's really weird' _then he wrote and gave it to Mandy ` _I can't she's one of my best friends' _then Mandy took her pen, wrote something and gave it to Chris _` Please Chris I'm begging you for me' _when Chris red it he looked at Mandy. She was looking with her big brown eyes and then he looked at Sam. She was writing something. Chris turned at the paper then sighed, wrote something on it and gave it to Mandy. When she opened it had only 1 word. And that word was _`Alright'_...

_After school_

Sam was walking home alone. She was walking down the street then she saw Chris. Sam smiled and ran to him

'' Hi Chris'' she said sweetly but he didn't answer just muttered something. Sam raised her eyebrow

'' Chris are you avoiding me?'' she asked. Then Chris took a deep breathe

'' Look Sam you see Mandy isn't comfortable with me talking to you'' he said

'' What?'' said Sam '' And you're doing this only for Mandy?''

'' It's very complicated'' he said and then walked away. Sam was in shock. She didn't say anything just went home. When she got home, Sam walked up stairs to her room. Then she saw a note and then she went to it and picked it up it was written _` Sam, study your history because I called you teacher and he said that you have a big test next week. Dad'. _Sam couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the house to Cathy's house. When she knocked, the door opened Mr. Smith

'' Mr. Smith can I see Cathy?'' asked Sam

'' I'm sorry Sam she just went out with Danny'' he said then Sam said goodbye and went to the clubhouse. She sat on the sofa and picked up her mobile

_'' Hi it's Cathy''_ said Cathy

'' Cathy can I talk to you?'' asked Sam

_'' Sorry Sam I can't talk right now we'll talk tomorrow at school bye''_ said Cathy and hanged up. Sam looked at the mobile then putted back in her pocket and went outside. She was walking and then someone said behind her

'' Well well look who it is''. It was Mandy. Sam turned around and saw her. Mandy was grinning

'' Why'd you tell Chris not to talk to me?'' asked Sam angrily. Mandy started to laugh

'' Oh please I didn't say anything maybe he just realized that it's time to move on'' she said then looked at Sam '' Maybe it's time you moved on''

'' I don't believe you'' said Sam then Mandy came to her and ripped off her locket '' And this is my now because you know Chris is my boyfriend and that means it belongs to me'' then Mandy walked away. Sam's eyes got full of tears and she fell on her knees. She didn't know where to go now so she got up and started walking to Chris's house.

When Sam went to Chris's house she saw Mandy talking to Chris. Sam hid behind the bushes and started listening what were they talking about

'' And she really gave it to you?'' asked Chris. Mandy smiled

'' Aw course she did'' she said then putted Sam's locked on '' Doesn't it look great on me?''. Chris nodded then Mandy kissed him. Sam had enough. She ran far into the foods. When she got there she sat on the ground and started to cry. Then she picked up her mobile and called Chris. He didn't answer but his answerphone was on. Sam wiped off her tiers but it didn't help. She started to cry even more

'' Chris'' she said crying '' You really let me down... I thought that... even we aren't a couple anymore deep down you still... care for me... but I guess I was wrong'' then Sam got up and ran deep into the dark woods...

**********************************************************************************************************************

Please review and I'll try to update soon! :D


End file.
